<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overflow by The_Shy_One</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452103">Overflow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One'>The_Shy_One</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Kissing, Marooned, Mermaid Armorer, Prisoner Cara, Sexual Tension, mermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Armorer when going through her search of items thrown from a recently sunken ship, she discovers a human that survived the impossible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV)/Cara Dune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overflow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She searched the bottom of the lagoon, finding items from the latest shipwreck that happened last night. The Armorer had watched from a distance, seeing the sailors jump from their vessel - their screams similar to the clan of mermaids she once watched over as they murdered in front of her eyes - and perished beneath the waves she called home. She doubts there was anyone left to cause a fuss so she went to search for items that she would either study or sell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later she would search the shipwreck itself, knowing there would be books to salvage. There were many things that the humans made that were wonderful, but none more than books. The leather-bound covers, the paper pages, each filled with words of the languages that they spoke to each other, conveying ideas that seemed permanent to her. The Armorer used to the ways of passing down stories from one storyteller to the next was fascinated by books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took so long to restore since she had to dry them away from shifting tides and sometimes they couldn’t be salvaged with the ink running down the pages from the water. But the ones that were rescued in time told of many fascinating stories, of technology and worlds that humans wished were true. When she had a moment between study and creating armour for mermaids who paid her, she would draw out scenes and items - wondering if she could create what the humans were desperate to have come to life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked up a cup from the sand, the coating silver and not too badly dented that she couldn’t sell it at a later time once it was fixed up. Putting it into her leather pouch, she swims closer to the rocks where more items were to have been thrown overboard by sailors and the storm alike. Through her helmet, she peers up at the surface to see that pieces of the ship were torn off floating there, hurled into the rocks repeated by the waves. Soon the pieces would be nothing more than splinters, something that the fish would eat with delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Armorer wondered if she should set up a ceremony for the lost sailors. Surely, many had families, lovers and friends who would miss them. They must have wanted to be honoured for the same way her clan had traditions for the warriors that perished in battles so long ago. If not, how would they be remembered?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she pondered on this thought, she swims between the rocks, looking for anything that was snagged in the sharp points and wide cracks. As she moved around a rock, careful to mind her tail - something caught her eye. She stopped, waiting for it to flash again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did and she moved closer to look. There was another silver item launched in a crack of the rock, catching her eye still when the sunlight made it flash. She reaches and pulls it out. It was a device she had yet to find out what its purpose was. It had a handle on one end and three-pronged teeth on the other. It was too small to be used for hunting, but the humans had to have a use for it as it was often engraved and there were so many when she searched through the ships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what it was originally used for, it smelted down well and was good to make small pieces of armour out of after she collected enough. She put it into the pouch as well and went on to look. She kept collecting small items from the rocks and sand, getting closer to the shore as a result. Soon there was nothing more to collect as she spotted the ship a short distance away. It was fully submerged, unlikely to catch the attention of the local humans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her search over, the Armorer went to breach the surface. She bobbed on the start of waves, keeping her head low enough that her gills would still receive water to suck in. She peered at the shore, looking to see that some pieces of wood had reached the sand. That’s when she saw something as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a human, a sailor that had somehow managed to survive the storm, the sinking and the rocks. The Armorer stared for a few minutes, wondering if they were dead. They weren’t moving, but their body was in good condition despite all that went down last night. Nobody had managed to survive the lagoon before, their bodies being claimed by the rocks and the sandy bottom for their graves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She decided she had to know - if she had to bury anyone today after she searched the ship. She could do that if that were the case, she had done it for her fellow clanmates all those years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went back underneath the water, picking the filtration system out of her other leather pouch she had hanging around her waist. She hooked it onto her helmet, moving it so it would cover her gills. Then she went swimming towards shore, weaving through the rocks. Soon the rocks disappeared, showing the open space in the shallow waters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much here other than patches of seaweed and fish darting around. It was a place the human children came to play, safe from the monsters and horrors of the sea beyond the rocks. The Armorer moved through a patch of seaweed, letting the swishing plants move over her armour. A few fish in the seaweed darted away, unwilling to become her snack even if she wasn’t currently focused on hunting them. Soon her armour started to scrap the bottom of the lagoon, sand getting trapped beneath her armour. It itched her scales, scratching against them since the particles of sand weren’t allowed to return to the lagoon bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignored this as she breached the surface once more, letting her whole head and upper body rise since her filters would keep her gills from drying up. Dragging herself onto the shore, she went to where the sailor was brought in by the tide. Waves were still breaking over the human’s legs despite it going out in the last few hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Armorer brought them closer to the outgoing tide, wanting to see if they were living or dead. She positions her to lay on their back, looking down at her body. Their chest rose up and down as their mouth continued to make a soft sound of breathing in and out.  She went to focus on other aspects of the human, interested in studying one up close. It was rare to see one without the fear of being hunted for their body, a collection of remedies they believed would work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their hair is cut short, the cuts uneven up - a noticeable thing even with the hair plastered to their forehead and side of their face. The Armorer moves a webbed hand to brush some of it behind her ears, careful to keep her claws from clipping their delicate skin. Something sparking in her chest when she felt the human’s hair between her fingers, a feeling she wasn’t used to feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed it down for a moment as she took in the rest of the human, noticing that the outfit the sailor wore was torn in many places. One of the arms had no clothing to cover it, showing a tattoo of small rectangles all lined in a row that wrapped around the bicep. Pressing a finger there to trace the tattoo, she felt the skin of the sailor and felt her form shiver at the smooth skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she heard a startled gasp and she looked to see them blinking their eyes open. She froze, unsure of what she should do. It had been so long since she was in danger, used to living in the lagoon in relative peace. Often for payment for the armour she made was food since many couldn’t afford to give her jewels as they would have done in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human opens their eyes fully, looking to see her leaning over them. The Armorer saw confusion, the human moving a hand over her armour and then her helmet as if they couldn’t believe that she was there. She didn’t move, not sure of what to do next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was curiosity as the human moved to sit up. She pressed against her form, making her tremble as she stayed in her indecision to run or fight. “Did I survive or am I in heaven now?” They asked, sounding curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re alive,” The Armorer said, her words muffled by the helmet. She moved a hand to cover over the human’s hand, deciding that they didn’t have to move theirs away just yet. “You’re alive, sailor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s a pretty thing doing, checking me over?” She asked, voice changing to a more playful tone. A smile started, growing as they continued to stare up at the Armorer. “Not that I mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making sure you’re alive and if I have to bury you with your comrades. It appears you were the only survivor out of the sinking last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile dipped a bit on their face, more solemn than what she wanted. “Right, them. I’m actually glad they’re not alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were they not honourable?” She asks. Maybe she had read something wrong here, there was only so much that she could guess correctly from watching the humans from afar and reading the salvaged books of theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A snort came from the human as she said,” They were taking me to their prison since I was a trooper from the rebels. They didn’t like me if you catch my drift.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” She says, starting to get the picture of what the human must have gone through on the ship. It wasn’t a pretty one and it angered her since this human was so beautiful and seemingly kind. “What is your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Cara.” She said, smiling once more. “Carasythina is the person who I left behind long ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A past you wish to forget,” The Armorer said, understanding the metaphor that the human spoke about. The books were paying off since she studied them each time she read them over. “I am the Armorer, a title I’ve earned long ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cara smiled, finally baring her teeth in a way that made both of the Armorer’s hearts beat quickly. “Pleasure to meet you, Armorer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she leaned closer, her body causing the Armorer’s body to tingle and her heart to pound excitedly. Their lips pressed against her helmet, a sign of affection between humans. Her form dropped onto theirs, making Cara fall back in the sand from surprise. But Cara laughed as she tried to bring herself back to the right mind, sounding delighted at this predicament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pressed another one to her helmet, closer to where her lips would be. It caused her to short out even longer, unable to move up from there. Cara moved her arms to wrap around her form, pulling her impossibly closer. The only thing that the Armorer could do in response was to tap her helmet to Cara’s forehead, hoping they would understand her meaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared as smiled softly, staring into the black tint her visor as if seeing her face. “I suppose being marooned isn’t so bad if I ended up in your arms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this the part we discover each other, Cara? Make notes to use later?” She asks, tapping her helmet to Cara’s forehead once more. It was thrilling where this might lead. She hopes it’s true, hope that Cara was fascinated by her as she was by them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this is that part.” Cara moves to kiss her helmet and the Armorer feels a rush in her stomach, something she was now noting to be arousal. It causes her to smile as she reached to pull the clothing off of Cara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There would be notes and repeated performances to understand this phenomenon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Umm, this was supposed to be for mermay, but two months later is better than nothing. Anyway, I wanted to do this since love mermaids and figured that this would be a cute ship to do this AU with. I would have gone further with it, (read smut between Cara and the Armorer) but I already wrote some mermaid smut earlier for Mermay for a different ship and wasn't quite ready to do it again. But I'm hoping that the bit of flirting and flustered feelings was good enough for now.</p><p>Anyway, hopefully, it was a fun one-shot to read! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>